The invention relates to safety integrated circuits and more specifically to a flip-flop, the content of which, at a given moment, can be stored in a non-volatile way into storage elements, the flip-flop being restorable according to the stored data.
The invention permits storage of information contained in a flip-flop if power is interrupted, and to resetting of the flip-flop one power is restored.
The invention relates more particularly to MOS type devices, that is devices comprising a conductive gate (for example a metal M) formed on an insulating layer (for example an oxide O) above a semiconductor (S).